The structures set forth in the foregoing applications are believed to be systems which are quite useful for obtaining samples. They set forth devices which obtain samples in many different circumstances. One of the above mentioned disclosures is directed to a liquid sample taking system. The other disclosure is directed to a permanently installed sample taking system. As will be understood, those two systems are complimentary in operation and benefit. More specifically, they set forth sample taking systems which capture a liquid sample which is placed in a sample container so that fugitive emissions to atmosphere do not occur. The sample, once obtained, is readily transferred to a laboratory for testing. This arrangement is believed to be effective for the convenient capture of a small quantity which enables laboratory testing from a variety of locations, all accomplished without fugitive emissions to atmosphere. The present disclosure however sets forth certain enhancements. These enhancements are particularly important with a view of obtaining regular test of the gas or liquid stream which is periodically tested.
Going now to the structure which is set forth in this disclosure, several aspects of the test equipment have been enhanced. One aspect is particularly important, namely, the safe and controlled mechanism by which the test equipment is switched off and on. In one aspect of the present disclosure, the test equipment is provided with a two position, six port valve. There is the always the possibility that the valve will be operated prior to attachment of the sample holding bottle. To avoid this, the present disclosure sets forth a mechanism by which the two way, six port valve is locked. The locking mechanism is particularly important so that the valve cannot be accidentally opened and deliver sample prior to attachment of the bottle. It is constructed with an interlock mechanism which prevents such opening. More specifically, it is constructed with an additional blocking valve. The incorporation of the valve just mentioned and the interlock mechanism assures that the valve is not operated until the system is ready to operate.
One aspect of the present system is the provision of an improved filter. The filter is intended to capture any trace components mixed with a nitrogen purge gas flow discharged to atmosphere. The filter cartridge is provided with two ends, the two ends being provided with protective caps, and the two ends are constructed with membranes across them. At one end, this permits a needle to be inserted through the protective membrane to introduce the gas flow. The flow into the filter escapes through the opposite end which is provided with a transverse pervious membrane. The two membranes prevent the filter material, normally activated charcoal, from escaping. Moreover, the cartridge shell as well as the two ends are constructed of materials which are readily consumed in a furnace. Likewise, the two membranes incorporated in the disposable filter are combustible. One important object of the present system is to provide a disposable purge gas filter which can be incinerated totally without creating dangerous residue. The sample bottle that is incorporated in the present system is normally installed by positioning the sample bottle on a pair of parallel needles. The two needles are constructed with points extending into a septum which is punctured by insertion of the needles. The septum isolates the interior of the sample container. The septum may be torn should the sample container be rotated after the two needles are inserted through the septum. The possibility of tearing creates a severe risk of atmospheric leakage. This can destroy the integrity of the measured sample. This is prevented in this embodiment. This enhances and improves the safety of operation and reduces the risk of leakage. Moreover, the sample bottle is totally protected from the time of installation through removal when transferred to the laboratory.
Other important aspects of the improvements set forth herein enable the two referenced systems in the above mentioned patent applications to be enhanced in operation in many aspects.